


Maybe It'd Be Worth It

by Marly_Mischief



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, Fluff, Gen, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marly_Mischief/pseuds/Marly_Mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're captured by Demons after an argument with Dean about how he was ready to say yes to Michael. You realize that you're probably going to die, you just hope that if you do then maybe it'll be enough to motivate the Winchester back into action.</p>
<p>(Started as Flash Fiction)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                You gritted your teeth as the demon behind you grabbed a fist full of your hair. You struggled to stop them from dragging you to that cold metal chair, failing miserably.

                It was only a matter of time before you’d have to face the music; you knew that. Hunting always ended in a melody of screams and sobs. That was a fact that every hunter knew well, but that didn’t mean you’d ever be ready for it.

                You were slammed into the chair and quickly bound with thick ropes that hurt wrists. One of your captors walked around and looked at you with a pleased smirk, his eyes turning black. “Looks like we got the Winchester’s whore,” He spoke with an air of cockiness.

                “Pfft, you put me on a high pedestal didn’t you?” You remarked, “Too bad that I made sure they wouldn’t try to come find me or save me.”

                It came quick. His fist collided with your head and you groaned as you tried to shake off the blow. You were breathing heavily as you cast a glare up at the demon who struck you. If you managed to get out of here, he’d be the first son of a bitch you killed.

                He snickered and leaned forward, getting in your face. “Well unfortunately for you, that’s not what we need anyway. We just need to know where they are, then we’ll leave your corpse in a ditch,” he growled before straightening up and turning to a table that had been wheeled in.

                When he wasn’t looking in your direction you cringed and looked up to the ceiling with watering eyes. God what had you gotten yourself into…

                An argument had erupted between you and Dean.  Sure, you may have been the one to start the argument in Bobby’s living room; but Dean was the one who gave up! He just wanted to give into the feathery bastards and let Michael wear him down the catwalk that lead to the end of the world!  Didn’t he care about all the blood and sweat you, Bobby, Sam, and even Castiel had sacrificed to help him?

                You looked up and spotted a gleaming knife gripped in the Demon’s hand as he turned to you. “Let’s see how long it takes to make you cry,” he grinned wickedly making you reflexively struggle against the ropes.

                Your screams began to echo against the walls of the abandoned hospital. As the demon dragged the blade across your skin in a different place every time you bit your tongue about the Winchesters. You remembered how you shouted at Dean when you stormed out of Bobby’s house.

                “ _Don’t you dare follow me! As long as you’re going to act like this don’t even try looking for me! I want nothing to do with you!”_

                You didn’t regret it. It turned out to be for the best for the brothers anyway. If the brothers weren’t looking for you, then they wouldn’t put themselves in anymore danger than they were already in.  They would be safe from the hell spawn that had captured you. Even if you died here under the torturous hand of this black eyed monster, then you’d die happily as long as the demons and Lucifer didn’t find them.

                You promised yourself you wouldn’t spill any of their secrets, even as the demon sliced the knife across your skin again. Your screams filled the empty halls once more. This definitely seemed to be the end for you. You just hoped that Dean would get his act together.

                As long as they stopped apocalypse, then maybe your death would be worth it. Maybe that’s what Dean needed to motivate himself to start fighting again.

                You hoped it would as a sob escaped you and salty tears entered the wound that the demon had placed on your cheek just a moment earlier. If Dean started fighting again, then you would be okay with dying.


	2. Rescue

You’re body sagged in the metal chair. Blood and grime made you feel like it had been months since you’d had a shower. Maybe it had been though? You’d lost track of the days after the first few.

When you weren’t tied to the chair being torture you were locked in a filthy old room in the mental ward of the abandoned hospital. They only fed you enough to keep you alive, but not enough for you to keep your strength.

The well trained hunter’s body you had before you were captured had withered away and you barely had enough strength to stand up straight. You were weary and tired, starved and defeated. The worst of it all though was that you had lost your sense of self.

You knew that when the demons first captured you it was a good thing you’d argued with Dean and told him to never look for you. You didn’t need him getting caught or hurt. But as time and torture went on, you found yourself praying that someone would save you. Whether it was Dean or not you didn’t really care. You were just hoping there was someone out there looking for you.

The demon that had taken on the task of torturing you seemed to know you were thinking that. He used it against you. Every day when he had you dragged out to the uncomfortable metal chair he grinned and reminded you it was another day without rescue. Another day that showed you they never really cared about you to begin with.

Whether you had believed it or not before, you couldn’t really remember. You think you felt that Bobby and the Winchesters cared about you before, but now of days you believed the demon. Even when you reminded yourself that you had been the one to tell them not to find you, you were upset with them for not trying.

A gasp escaped you as the demon sliced into your stomach, blood flowing for the wound as you whimpered.

“Come on sweetheart, what’s the point of keeping quiet anymore? If they don’t care about you why should you care about them?” The demon spoke in a calm voice.

“Is it maybe that you have a crush on one of them?” He questioned and the first time in a long time you seemed to come to life as you stared at the demon in shock.

“Oh, you do? So is that why you’ve been quiet?” The demon grinned, “But if either one of them liked you, then why haven’t they come to save their precious friend? Don’t you realize, that even if they only thought of you as a friend, that they’d come for you? Hm?”

You did you’re best not to react, but you were too weak and a muffled sob escaped you as tears began to streak down your face. 

“There, there,” the demon said in mock sympathy, “If you just tell me what I want to know, then I can make all this pain go-”

An object falling sounded from down the hall, cutting the demon off just before he finished his sentence. He looked back at two demons that were standing guard and signaled for them to investigate it. “Probably some idiot teenagers,” he mumbled before returned his attention to you.

“Now, we were talking about the Winchesters weren’t we?”

He placed the blade against your jaw when suddenly one of the demons he’d sent to investigate the noise stumbled in. Both you and the demon watched him in surprise as his skeleton was illuminated and he fell to the ground with Dean Winchester standing behind him with a bloodied Demon Blade. 

The Demon growled and glared at him, he turned toward another hall and found Sam standing in the door way, the colt pointed at him. Realizing he was out of options he smoked out of the person he was possessing and escaped into one of the vents; leaving the body of the man he had possessed to fall to the ground.

“D-Dean?” You muttered weakly as you looked to the Winchester. His gaze left the vent that the demon escaped through and landed on you. The anger in his eyes changed to shock and with long strides he quickly closed the gap between you.

“Son of a bitch,” he whispered as he cut the ropes that had you bound to the chair. He dropped the knife as you slumped forward, catching you as you fell out of the chair. “No, hey, stay with me,” He said quickly as he held you. 

You felt his hand dig into his pocket and heard his keys jingle as he tossed them to Sam. “Start the car,” he ordered as he scooped you up. The comfort of being safe again was enough to lull you into sleep, ignoring the pleading of the brothers as you did so.

 

A knife carved into your skin and you screamed in agony, tears streaming down your face. The demon growled your name as he carved into your skin. He repeated it as he slashed into your cheek.

“Y/n!”

A sharp breath filled your lungs as you jolted awake. You were surprised to find Dean bent over you, his face full of worry.

“Dean?” you asked in a hoarse voice that seemed foreign to you.

“Yeah, I’m here,” he said quietly as he sat down in a chair that had been pulled up to the side of the bed you were in. You looked around the room with its white walls and beeping heart monitor, making you quickly recognize the standard hospital setting. 

“We didn’t think we’d be able to handle your injuries on your own. We brought you to the closest hospital we could find,” Dean explained, “How long did they have you?”

“Who? The demons?” You asked quietly and he nodded in response, “I- I don’t know. Since... About a day or two after our argument? What are you doing here? I told you not to look for me.”

“You told me not to look for you if I was going to say yes to Michael,” Dean answered.

“So you’re not?”

“No, change of plans,” he replied softly, even though when you looked into his eyes you saw anger.

“What made you change your mind?”

“That’s a story for another time,” he said, effectively avoiding the question. “How do you feel? Do you need me to get the nurse?”

“I feel better than I have in a long time,” You chuckled softly, “What did you tell them?”

“That some psycho had you locked up in his basement. Right now the police are looking for a guy who doesn’t actually exist,” Dean answered with a sad chuckle.

“How long was I missing?”

“About two months,” he answered, “God if I had known that this would happen I wouldn’t have let you go out the damn door.”

“Dean, there’s no way you could have known. Besides, we’re hunters right? We’re gonna get into some nasty stuff at times,” You spoke softly.

“Not- Not like this,” he exclaimed softly as he motioned toward you, “You’ve been beaten, tortured, and starved! You look like a damn skeleton. I shouldn’t have ever let you leave.”

“Dean, I know what you’re doing and it’s not your fault,” you replied sternly.

Dean didn’t say anything for a while. He just stared at the wall across the room from him and rested his chin on his hands. You rested your head against the pillow again and closed your eyes, still exhausted from everything that had happened.

“I’m gonna get them back,” Dean’s gruff voice said in a low, angry tone.

“What do you mean?” you asked softly.

“They’re going to regret ever touching you.”

You hesitated before opening your mouth to ask him a question you never though you would ask when Sam knocked on the door. “Hey, Bobby is on his way from South Dakota. He should be here before visiting hours are over.”

“Okay, I’m going to go get some coffee,” Dean replied as he stood up from the chair and made his way out of the room. You watched him leave before turning your attention to the younger Winchester.

“Hey Sam,” you said with a soft smile, “How’ve you been?”

“Fighting demons, fighting angels, trying to stop the apocalypse, you know, the usual,” he joked.

You chuckled softly before becoming serious again, “Is Dean okay? He seems, I don’t know, different.”

Sam’s small smile faded as he sighed and walked over to pull a chair up next to the one Dean had been sitting in. “Dean’s been worried.”

“Well the apocalypse isn’t exactly a fun situation,” you commented.

“Well, there’s that yeah, but he’s been worried about you.”

“Me?”

“Yeah. Ever since you walked out of Bobby’s. He thought it was for the best if you left, got out of the mess we’d made; but when Bobby put out a hunter APB out on you and no one had seen you we all worried more than we usually would, especially Dean,” Sam explained.

“Why?”

Sam hesitate to answer, and you watched him curiously as he seemed to mental debate on whether or not to give you an honest answer. 

“He likes you.”

“What? You mean like?” You question, surprised by the answer.

“Like if you two weren’t hunters he’d ask you out,” Sam answered further.

It was quiet between the two of you. You were letting the information sink in and Sam was patiently allowing you to do so. It was a few moments before you finally said anything. “I feel the same way about him.”

Sam looked at you with surprise, obviously having never caught on to your crush on his brother. Before he could say anything however Dean returned with his coffee and took up his post in the chair at the side of your bed. “If you want some fresh coffee you’d better go get it. They just made a fresh pot down stairs,” Dean said as he took a swig from his cup.

“Yeah, I think I will,” Sam replied as he stood up. He glanced to you and nodded toward Dean before leaving, giving you a mental nudge to say something to him.

You weren’t sure what to say. It felt awkward just thinking about confessing your feels to the brother with him sitting right next to you. You took a deep breath before finally saying something, “Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?” he asked as he looked up. He quickly set his coffee down as you started to sit up and he helped you. “Do you need a nurse? I can-”

He stopped talking when you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him as tightly as you could. “Thank you,” you whispered softly as you kissed his cheek, still hugging him.

You felt him bury his face in the nap of your neck and a small smile spread across his lips. He wrapped his arms around you as gently as he could and held you tightly.

“Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked to do a part two to 'Maybe It'd Be Worth It'. I couldn't see this as a stand alone continuation so I added it as a chapter 2 to the original flash fic. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
